In the Dark I Wait
by PadfootStripQuidditch
Summary: 10th Doctor & OC. The sonic screwdriver fell to the grated bridge, jutting off into the empty nothingness below at the same time as the Doctor lost his grip upon the girl before him being thrown down onto the bridge, nearly sliding off the edge himself.
1. Prologue

_A/N: This is my first time writing a Doctor Who fanfiction so be gentle. No flaming. I'll just roast marshmallows in the flames. The story takes place during what would be the 5th season with the Tenth Doctor's 4th companion._

_DISCLAIMER: I don't own Doctor Who or any of its creatures, unless stated so. I do own his companion though._

* * *

**  
Prologue**

"DOCTOR, NO!"

Fingers slipped, and at last lost their grip. His body began to fall to what, more than likely, would be his death. Suddenly cold, clammy fingers wrapped about his wrist with a painfully tight grip. Green eyes peered from the dark depths to his savior to see only that of his companion, dangling herself, from the overpass. One hand clutched the grated bridge while the other upon his wrist in a death grip.

"You're not going to be able to get both of us back up," the Doctor said sadly, smiling weakly at her.

"No, I'm not going to let you go!" She exclaimed, with all the determination and stubbornness in her voice that he loved in humans.

"It's okay," he replied sympathetically, "to let me go."

"No," she said quietly, and he saw her eyes begin to water. Whether it was from the cold night air or something else he didn't know…at least he wasn't about to admit to himself that he had truly known why. "I'm not going to let you go. D'you hear me? I'm never going to let you die…ever. You're the infamous Doctor, the rescuer of us _stupid_ little humans…my knight in shining armor…_my_ Doctor."

He opened his mouth to reply, but her grip began to slip and farther together they fell a bit.

"Doctor!" She shouted, in fear she might lose her hold upon him.

"I'm not going to bring you down with me," he responded. "I'm not going to lose you too." His free hand reached up and his fingers began to pry at her hand about his wrist.

"Stop it!" Screamed the girl while tears cascaded down upon her cheeks. "What about me! What about how I feel you git! You're being so selfish!" Stopping in his attempt to release her fingers from about him and his eyes played across her face. "You reckon I stayed with you only for the adventures? For the constant danger? I…I…I love you…and I know you'll never love me back. I'm okay with it. I realized that ages ago, but just being by you, near you; to know that you're alive and still being as noisy as ever is all I'll ever need! So…so if you die…I'll die too because a universe…any universe without the Doctor...without you is no home at all."

Silence fell between them as the cold air blew about their face, whipping their hair about in its willowy, wispy hands while tears still fell fresh upon dry, sharply cold, traces.

"Ale--," the doctor began to say when abruptly they started to slip. Blood slid down the girls arm from open cuts from her bare hand gripping the grated bridge; now began to lose its hold. "Why didn't you say so? So, you say you can pull me up?" he asked daringly.

"Still cheeky as ever," the girl replied with a grin and her hold upon the man tightened still as she attempted to lift him. "If you can get an arm about my waist…," she grunted as her muscles strained under the extra weight.

"Oh, c'mon now! Where's all that strength?" The man teased even under the possibility they'd both loose their grasp and plummet into the never ending darkness

Sweat dripped into hazel eyes even in the cold night air under the muscles exertion. Higher he became; higher up toward the bridge he neared until finally his own fingers wrapped about the edge of the overpass and he threw one leg up onto the bridge and with exhaustion laid upon the grated metal rather close to the edge; silent, his breath coming in rigid pulls.

"Yeah…anytime now. You know if you feel like helping me up or you could just leave me here…" The girl said very sarcastically. Suddenly he jumped up with what appeared to be all his energy back tenfold, and a wide grin stuck upon his face as he wrapped his slender, long fingers about her arms at the elbows in an attempt to haul her up.

"Sorry about that," he smirked audaciously.

"Sure, no problem, but quicker would be nice. Preferably before that thing comes back," replied the girl as she looked back down towards the ever growing black abyss. The Doctor chuckled pulling, bracing his white trainers on the bridge.

"Could you be any heavier?" he teased and the two smiled at one another.

"I'm not hea--" Words brought to a halt as her body abruptly jerked in the air and the Doctor lost his grip on her entirely.

"NO!" He cried out, only able to get a hold of her hands out of pure luck and agility.

"Doctor," she whimpered. Black smoke, thick as molasses had wrapped itself about her legs and was crawling up her thighs to wrap about her waist and she screamed out, "No, get off me!"

"Look at me!" The man yelled and the girl's head snapped around to catch sight of him. "I'm not going to leave you. I won't abandon you. You didn't and I won't! D'you hear me?"

Quickly she nodded her head and in soft sobs answered. Releasing one of her hands to the girl's fright he dug into his pocket, yanking out the odd looking, and metallic, thin, blue tipped sonic screwdriver.

"Hold on!" He shouted, directing the sonic screwdriver to the thick, black mist and with a click it began to glow, humming ever so loudly. His companion screamed out as though in pain and her body jolted into the air rougher than before.

'CLANG'

The sonic screwdriver fell to the grated bridge, jutting off into the empty nothingness below at the same time as the Doctor lost his grip upon the girl before him; being thrown down onto the bridge, nearly sliding off the edge himself and her fingers ripped from his own. A heart retching scream pierced the night as she disappeared into the insidious darkness.

"NO!" the Doctor screamed as he lay thrown down upon the overpass. "NO, ALEX! ALEXANDRIA NO!_  
_

* * *

_  
A/N: I'm terribly sorry it's rather short, but I didn't want to give awhile too much. One might think that I already have, but…  
I have to admit that the 'I'll die too' part was rather melodramatic. -shakes head- Oh well, I rather like it._

_Hope you like it so far. I'm working on the first chapter, but I imagine it might be a bit until I upload it._


	2. I pledge allegiance to the United world

_A/N: I'm not dead! Sorry this has taken so long to post. First I was just lazy, but still had the story formulating in my head. Funny enough I've got the second bit of their adventures down, but not how they first met. I'm terrible. Secondly, I had my computer crash. I had to do a complete wipe of my hard drive and reinstall XP. -dies- What a pain in my ass. Reinstall all my software which takes time mind you. I just now finished the chapter and am working on the second one. So forgive me sorry!_

* * *

**  
Chapter 1 – I Pledge Allegiance to the United World**

A man, that appeared no more than one who went unnoticed should, stepped out from a rather strange, blue, police box, giving it a quick lock up before looking around briefly at his surroundings and setting off. If one saw this, one might find it odd such a relic sat next to the tallest building in the world, but then again, it was hidden in its shadow. While cars zoomed over head at a good hundred miles per hour, he walked down the surprisingly clean, freshly looking made sidewalk; his red trainers dragging along the cement happily while he stuck his hands into the pockets of his lightly pinstriped slacks.

"Ah, my favorite era! So, clean looking!" He said dotingly to no one in particular, if not to himself.

Cars swerved and others honked their horns at fellow drivers as lights blinked and flashed their signals, teetering high in the air. The bright blue sky struck through the clouds that looked a bit ominous the city while several birds flew in a formation across its plethora as the wind whipped the man's duster about his ankles and mussing up his hair.

"Ah, man!" He suddenly exclaimed animatedly to himself. "My hair! I just put gel in it to give it an extra _good_ style and the wind as to go and _blunder_ it up!"

The man attempted feebly to restyle his hair, walking down the street not particularly watching where he was going. Finally giving up on his hair, now windswept, he stopped to take in his surroundings to only realize that though the street and shops were typical for the period ---- no one was outside. No one except for himself. Sure flying cars flew by overhead, but not a single human or subspecies normal for the era was out and about doing any sort of afternoon grocery shopping or the sort.

"Where is everyone?" He asked aloud, looking around. Surprisingly enough his eyes caught someone out of the corner of his eyes, darting across the street. "Wait! Where is everyone?" He called out giving chase.

"Stop, you're gonna make me late!" The stranger retorted, turning to face him.

"Late to what? Why are the streets empty? What happened, it shouldn't be like this," replied the brown eyed man with his mussed hair.

"The_ Doctor_…" The young man he had a hold of by the arm stumbled upon his words. "I…I…I'm so sorry, I didn't realize it was you! I was just on my…my way to see the announcement!"

"Well it's nice to get recognized I suppose, but what announcement?" The Doctor replied, stuffing his hands back into his pockets.

The young man's eyebrows furrowed together in abundant confusion, before fear suddenly spread across his pale features. "Is…is this one of those tests? Is that what this is? Please I'm on my way. I swear! I was just running a bit late. I had to close up the shop and there's no telly in there so…" Backing up in the midst of his excuses, staggering over the curb, he turned and in an instant was dashing down the sidewalk, disappearing around the corner of the building.

Eyebrows nearly part of his hairline, the Doctor scratched at his chin. "That was odd. Hmmm, best check it out…now…where did I park the Tardis?"

Closing the doors of the Tardis behind him, he quickly made his way to the screen that resided as part of the controls of the ship. Abusing the buttons a bit the screen lit up, and red words to a black background scrolled across the monitor declaring that: anyone caught not watching the announcement would suffer dire consequences.

"Dire consequences? Who says that anymore?!" The Doctor said, loudly to an empty ship. Abruptly the black and red hue fuzzed away into a pixel mass that began to take shape. The Doctor was positive that one of his hearts had stopped upon the vision of the figure before him.

"What am I doing on the telly?" He demanded, gripping the computer screen, tipping it up for a better look. He contemplated shutting it off just to make sure he wasn't seeing his reflection, but just as his finger brushed the button upon the monitor he started to speak.

"'ello United World of the Earth Worlds Federation---"

"Earth Worlds Federation?!" He exclaimed shaking the monitor a bit in the process. "United World…that's not suppose to happen until thirty twenty-two! It's only twenty ninety-four!"

The fake or digital cloning designed image of himself, right down to his proper dark brown eyes continued to talk, while his own played across the screen.

"I am the Doctor. Hail me, for I am gloriously your savior, protector, and high ruler of the Earth Worlds Federation. Pledge your allegiance to the United World and you shall be protected." Suddenly as though a microphone was being used, multiple voices boomed together into one across the streets, leaking through the door of the Tardis, reverberating off its walls.

"I pledge my allegiance to the United World of the Earth Worlds Federation and to the high ruler for which we stand. Indivisible and with liberty and justice for all."

The Doctor stood there in disbelief, his mind racing over possible situations that could have caused this outcome; to force the progression of the human race quicker then properly. And why in the world he was on the telly!?

'_Is it a clone? Nah, that's not possible. They wouldn't have the technology for the genetic splicing, especially for my DNA,'_ the Doctor thought.

"Liberty and justice for all?" Unexpectedly a voice cut through the silence that had fallen; thunderous down the alleyway the Tardis lay hidden in. "What a load of rubbish! More like suppression and injustice!"

"Shut up would you, Alex?" Another female voice filtered through. "Just being out like this, not watching the announcement…"

"I pledge allegiance to the United World," the first female voice said completely ignoring her friend. "What are we; in the States? If I hadn't have gotten fired---"

"Lucky to still be alive is what you are!"

"Nah, just smart!" The girl replied cheekily, and the Doctor couldn't help but ignore the words his fake was droning on with and found himself typing at the keyboard amongst the Tardis' controls; finally able to get a clear look of what seemed to be only two people just outside the Tardis, passing by. Their faces obscured from view by the large trash pile that waited pick up.

"Stupid's more like it!"

The Doctor's brow furrowed together more tightly as he switched back to the general announcement to catch only the last few words his fake had to say.

"Tomorrow night let all of us enjoy my glorious thirty-seven years of reign as your high ruler of the Earth Worlds Federation!"

The screen abruptly went blank, scrolling in deep red the approximant time the celebration would commence and to: Have a great day!

'_Well…'_ the Doctor thought to himself, _'I was always good at crashing parties, but first I don't think it would be to bright to go strolling about these streets as I am…might get mobbed!'  
_

* * *

_  
A/N: Hope you liked it so far! If not, just lie to me! Lol! XD Please keep reading!_


End file.
